The Last Day of The Two Kingdoms
by enchantingwickedrose
Summary: What happens to Seth on the Last Day of the Two Kingdoms? It's anyone's guess so far... T for my cautionary measures
1. Chapter 1

Race to Witch Mountain: The Last Day of the Two Kingdoms

Teaser Quote: _"Don't you remember what today is, Seth?"_

Seth's POV

I was sitting inside a taxi cab with my sister Sara and a man named Jack Bruno. We were racing for our lives to get to Witch Mountain but I couldn't help but to let my thoughts wander away from the situation.

How did I manage to screw up so badly?

"It wasn't your fault." Sara tried to reassure me.

"It was and you know it. You have no idea about how much I hate myself right now." I grumbled in response.

"What's wrong now?" Jack Bruno asked, curious as to what we were talking about since there was nothing else to talk about.

"Nothing." I said.

"Is this about the spaceship? Because if it is, you shouldn't hit yourself so hard about it. You guys have Siphons and God-knows-what after you two."

"Yeah and someone I would rather not see again. If I do, I will be dead." I mumbled as I put my head between my knees.

"Dead? Why?" He asked, still probing.

"Seth, just tell him. I think that Jack Bruno deserves to know in advance about at least one thing that might try to kill him." Sara reasoned.

I sighed. Why did girls have to be so deceptively nice?

"Fine. Have you ever had a bad break up, Jack Bruno?"

"Sure. Everyone has. What does that have to do with people who might try to kill me?"

"I had a girlfriend and we were engaged…" I started but he cut me off.

"Engaged?" He asked, shocked. "What are you, fourteen? Why are you engaged?"

"First of all, I'm sixteen in your years, so is she and now that it's crossing my mind, her birthday is coming up soon and secondly it was a prearranged marriage. Anyway, it got broken off and she isn't exactly used to not getting what she wants."

"She's a moody bitch if you ask me." Sara snorted.

"Yes, she is moody but she's not a bitch. If you had been born with a few different genomes, you would be exactly like her. You think you would be able to control that?" I said sharply.

"You have a point. Should we wake up Dr. Friedman so we won't have to go over this again?" She said, backing down.

"Yes." I answered, reaching forward to awake the exhausted doctor.

"Wha? Yes?" She moaned sleepily.

"We need to tell you something." I stated simply, trying to hold off what I knew I had to tell her. There was something very off about this day but I couldn't place it…


	2. Chapter 2

Race to Witch Mountain: The Last Day of the Two Kingdoms

Chapter 2

Seth's POV

"Shoot. Can't be any weirder than the fact that the two of you are aliens." She grumbled in a half awake voice.

I looked to Sara and she tilted her head. Why did humans have to be so different from us?

"Do you want to explain or do you want me to?" Sara asked.

"No." I said in response. "I'll do it. On our planet, females are classified into generations and each generation has a special group that…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"The Two Kingdoms, start there." Sara said, guiding me.

"Okay. That special group is a part of the Two Kingdoms and my fiancé was a part of that group. The group in the Two Kingdoms is made up of the most powerful females and you must have a specific DNA sequence in order to become a part of the Two Kingdoms. That's why Sara isn't in it."

"We get it. It's very hard to get into the Two Kingdoms. Exclusive club, A- listers only." Jack Bruno said, quite rudely interrupting me. I glared at him as he looked back to us through the rear view mirror.

"No, Jack Bruno. It is practically a curse to be a part of the Two Kingdoms. Only about a fourth of the twenty ever make it to adulthood. And almost none of them make it to a middle age." My sister said, causing both of us to direct our attention to her.

"Why?" Jack Bruno questioned.

"The society can't handle them. The Two Kingdoms are very unstable and anything can trigger them to change Kingdoms. If any of them change Kingdoms, it usually means that there will be havoc for days, sometimes weeks." I said in unison with my sister.

"Wait a minute." Dr. Friedman said, halting our conversation once more. "Is it a place or city or what?"

"No. It's a…" But before I could go further, a large boom sounded over our heads.

"What is that?" Jack Bruno asked in a shrill voice.

"That would be my fiancé." I said with dread heavy in my voice. This day just kept getting better.


	3. Chapter 3

Race to Witch Mountain: The Last Day of the Two Kingdoms

Chapter Three

Seth's POV

"Hello again Seth. Shame, I thought I wouldn't have to kill you today." A deceptively kind voice said loudly in the desert air.

"Hello Karana. How lovely to see you again." I said in a flat voice.

The taxi was stopped and we had gotten out to see my ex fiancé, Karana, standing in the road in front of us. Her dark and curly brown hair was loose on her neck and her cold grey eyes were focused straight on me. Her pale skin was hidden under a battle suit from our planet's with her helmet tucked under her arm.

If it had been up to me, I wouldn't have cut off the engagement but my parents had as soon as they heard more into her family history, which was rather gruesome seeing as her family had its fair share of bloody hands.

"I'm guessing this is your fiancé?" Jack Bruno asked quietly.

"Yes. My name is Karana. Pleasure to meet you." She said in a falsely sweet voice.

"Cut the crap please Karana." Sara said in an annoyed voice.

"Really? I thought it was fun to get under your skin, seeing as you're inferior to girls like me."

"I'll show you inferior." Sara challenged but I held her back.

"Wise decision Seth. Arrows can be dangerous, especially me and especially today." Karana taunted cruelly.

I felt Sara fight against me but I couldn't let them hurt each other, seeing as Karana would kill Sara before she even summoned her powers.

"Today?" I asked.

"Don't you remember what today is, Seth?" Karana goaded.


	4. Chapter 4

Race to Witch Mountain: The Last Day of the Two Kingdoms

Chapter Four

Seth's POV

"Oh no." Sara and I said together. "Jack Bruno, what is today's date?"

He told us the date and asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It is the Last Day of the Two Kingdoms, mine specifically. Happy Birthday to me." Karana cheered in an emotionless voice.

"Seth, what exactly are the Two Kingdoms?" Dr. Friedman asked.

"Not an are but an is. The Two Kingdoms is not what it seems. It is a state of mind, but mostly understood to be a very serious and powerful disease. It means that I'm bipolar. And I'm the worst of the three, an Arrow." Karana answered, taking the words right off of my tongue.

"How far?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"Twenty Earth minutes. Father decided it would be best to let me wreak havoc on you while you were on Earth, as the Earth saying goes, to injure two flying mammals with a piece of stone."

"What does 'how far' supposed to mean?" Dr. Friedman asked.

"I guess they didn't fill you in on a lot about the Kingdoms. Bipolar disease used to be called the disease of the Two Kingdoms on Earth. We still call it that but your planet abandoned that name years ago. It has been on our planet since the beginning of time and only a small percentile are affected by it each year. That small percentile is granted with extraordinary powers but it comes at a price. Our moods are volatile and they can grow worse in three different ways.

"The most common is the Waterfall. It is where the moods build and build rapidly until the swell to the breaking point and then fall back. The next most common is the Mountain. It is a milder version of the Waterfall but it has longer building point and it falls back slower. But the rarest is the Arrow, where it just gets worse and worse until the Last Moment of the Kingdom. Arrows only come around once in a while and sometimes are mistaken for high Mountains. There hadn't been Arrows for thirteen years before I was born.

"But the big thing with the Two Kingdoms is that we don't suffer depression. We instead have four main types of Kingdoms: Happy to Crazy, Angry to Docile, Calm to Aggressive and Heaven to Hell. The last is the Kingdoms that I was born with but I started in Hell first.

"The last part is that the Kingdoms last varying amounts. Some are days, others weeks and most are months. A rare few can be mere minutes and some are affected with lunar rotations. But Arrows tend to be about a year or so. So our Kingdoms are greatly feared and we often are spoiled to appease our moods and hold down the terror of the Last Day. For me, I have a five year cycle of 'traveling' between Kingdoms. The first was five years of Hell, five years of Heaven during which my engagement to Seth was officially made, and I'm on the last day of my second cycle of Hell.

"Seeing as today is my birthday and I'm an Arrow, today is the worst day for me to be mad because with every passing second, I get worse until I finally snap into the next Kingdom." Karana said, concluding the explanation of the Two Kingdoms.

"Privileged little bitch, that's what you are Karana." Sara grumbled menacingly.

"And a little good two shoes who gets a potty mouth when she gets near the Kingdom Bearers is what you are Sara." Karana said, throwing hard words at Sara. "You would have made a horrible Kingdom Bearer. You would have been like that woman that no one knew was a Bearer because her cycle lasted one hundred years. I would have been ordered to kill you, just like I did to her. Her Hell was beyond insufferable. To imagine that she had been a Heaven all these years."

"You killed my grandmother?" Sara asked in a wavering voice.

"Yep. My daddy told me it was time for me to continue the family business for the greater good of our government. I also put down that eight year Rugged Mountain. You know, the one that would change moods every three minutes? That was a real pleasure. One second she would be begging for her life, the next she would be daring me to kill her. I was glad when I slit her throat."

"Sorry to interrupt, but what is your family's profession?" Dr. Friedman cut in.

"Murder. Government authorized assassins and executioners. Very joyful career, don't you think? It's actually why I'm here." Karana said in a sarcastic voice.

"Like you would have the authority to do anything, Karana. Your father holds the title, not you. Anything you do counts as unjustified murder, giving you execution."

"No. Being daddy's little girl, I earned my title and license to kill for the government early. And if you don't mind too terribly, business must be put into order. Bye bye guys." She said, reaching into her jacket for what I saw to be the hilt of either a knife or plasma gun.

"Put your hands up!" I heard a megaphone say and every one of us turned around to see the federal agents that had been chasing us as well.

This day, literally, got better every second…


End file.
